


Отведи взгляд

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Songfic, background Melenor/Alfor, running to the woods bc you're in lesbians with the witch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Меленор - юная королева. У Меленор свадьба играется следующим утром.Меленор любит ведьму, сбежавшую в леса.
Relationships: Melenor/Honerva (Voltron)
Series: I just wanna tell you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897





	Отведи взгляд

**Author's Note:**

> (Тэм Гринхилл - Опусти руки, отведи взгляд)

Леса, окружающие Альтею, всегда звались просто — непроходимыми. Кто там водится, что растет, кто скрывается — и не пытался никто разведывать. Страшно всем было.  
Даже ведьмы лесов этих опасались. Говорили, мол, слишком там магия сильна, не хозяйки они ей.

Вдруг против них самих обернется.

Ходили ведь легенды (их детям, что постарше были, читали на ночь) о том, насколько вольная магия опасна. Превратит, говорили, в чудовище, себя забыть заставит. Хуже, чем смерть.  
— Трусы, — любила повторять Хонерва. — Знаний боятся.

Она сама никогда трусливой не была. И знаний не боялась, только гналась за ними, хватая все, что под цепкие руки попадется.  
Смеялась в лицо тем, кто говорил ей, что это неправильно. Что у всего есть свои границы, что чего-то простому человеку знать не положено, что она заходит слишком далеко.  
— Трусы они все, — отмахивалась только.

Возможно, потому, пока все остальные боялись, она и сбежала ночью туда, в непроходимые. В последний (на памяти Меленор) раз преступив границы.

Возможно, это еще был и единственный раз, когда бесстрашная Хонерва чего-то испугалась.

Меленор же и попрощаться с ней не успела. Просто не застала ее утром за завтраком. А после Коран принес новость, что Ее Светлости Ведьмы нигде не видно. И — все.  
Только записку позже Меленор лично в руки передал. Короткую. С одним только словом «леса» в ней.

Альфор еще тогда по залам метался в отчаянной, молчаливой ярости. Причитал, твердил, мол, знал, всегда знал, что до добра эта вся гонка за знаниями не доведет, вон — уже в непроходимые сбежала, ненасытная, ничто не свято. Меленор за этим краем глаза наблюдала и посмеивалась горько (когда он не видел).  
Даже Хонерва только за знаниями в лес бы не сбежала.  
Но — хорошо, что Альфор всей правды не знал.

В ночь перед свадьбой Меленор заплетает волосы в косу, накидывает плащ и сбегает через окно.  
Альфор (когда не злится на непутевых родственниц) ей нравится. Он мил, вежлив, красив, он рассказывает об алхимии, которой посвятил жизнь, он дарит цветы и браслеты, которые выковал сам, он тоже владеет магией, он — хорош. Возможно, Меленор даже любит его. Немного.  
Той частью, которой она не любит Хонерву. О которой с тех самых пор ничего не слышно.

Но золотая вязь на запястье — видная только Меленор, дар где-то на грани близкой дружбы — говорит, что беглая ведьма до сих пор жива.  
И когда сердце говорит Меленор, что она до сих пор ведьму эту любит — она сбегает.

Альфор хорош, но она понимает, что видит в нем Хонерву.  
И с этим пониманием вступает под сень деревьев непроходимых лесов.

Только вспышки золота на руке освещают ей путь.  
Это глупо с ее — без нескольких часов королевы — стороны. Леса большие, Хонерва одна, куда идти, Меленор не знает.  
Но идет, потому что податься ей больше некуда. На удачу надеется. И на духов местных. И на сердце.  
Вдруг выведут ее к ведьме.

Ведьма находит ее сама, на рассвете. У нее встрепаны белые волосы, на руках — красные шрамы от магии, она вся в черном, статная, грозная — теряется, как только видит, кто перед ней стоит.  
— Меленор, — шепчет надломленным голосом.  
И травы, собранные ею, падают к ногам.

— Уходи, — слышит Меленор прежде, чем сама успевает что-то сказать. — Зачем ты пришла?  
— К тебе, — отвечает она просто, пожимая плечами.

Ведьма хмурится.  
— Нет, — отрезает она. — Нет, ты не должна.  
— Но я хочу.

Они молчат, глядя друг на друга. Ведьма строга, ведьма скрывает лицо за белыми прядями, ведьма вскидывает руку и указывает Меленор за спину.  
— Ты должна быть там.

Она убежала так давно не для того, чтобы прошлое возвращалось к ней вот так. С улыбкой.  
Прошлое не имеет права. Прошлое не знает так многого, прошлое не найдет ту, ради которой бежало, потому что она давно продалась магии, уступила место силе, искалечила себя, превратилась в химеру, часть которой еще носит имя Хонервы.  
Другая же им уже недовольна.

Ведьма, которой Хонерва стала, могла бы мир щелком пальцев разрушить. Она опасна, она приблизилась к богам, она уже слишком не-человек.  
Она еще больше не нужна Меленор.

Но та ловит блеск золота под черным рукавом и улыбается.  
— Ты сможешь безопасно уйти. Я помогу, — хрипит ведьма. — Тебе некого тут искать. Ты помолвлена, ты королева…  
— Не хочу, — топает ногой Меленор. И смеется тихо. — Я пришла к тебе.

Ведьма смотрит ей в глаза. Цепко, тяжело.  
Вся ее сила уже — вновь — готова покориться одной лишь улыбке. Но нельзя. Меленор обманывается, она не хочет прожить века рядом с изломанной ведьмой, не хочет сломаться сама.  
Но золото на запястьях блестит так ярко.

— Ты больше никогда не сможешь вернуться, — предупреждает ведьма.  
И Меленор не отводит взгляда.


End file.
